


soft

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Series: s is for slesbians [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lesbian Keith, trans girl keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: keith has never been partial to feminine clothing. she’s always been hard on the outside and never thought dresses were practical.when allura realized Keith slept in her scratchy day clothes, she was horrified, and insisted that Keith wear one of her nightgowns





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly formatted and poorly written
> 
> its a lot of feelings for me

keith has never been partial to feminine clothing. she’s always been hard on the outside and never thought dresses were practical.

this is one of the few aspects in which she and allura are different. alluras been raised on flowing gowns and gentle touches.

it didn’t take long for keith, touch-starved and lonely and in love with allura, to get used to the cuddling, but the dresses were different  
it was the first night the two of them had decided to share a bed, both of them craving intimacy after taking about their fathers for an afternoon

when allura realized Keith slept in her scratchy day clothes, she was horrified, and insisted that Keith wear one of her nightgowns

Keith agrees with little question because she’s in love with allura and her ideas and she’s far from in love with the restless nights and back ache that she knows are caused by - at least partially - her poor pyjama choices

she almost feels her fingers relax as allura hands her the dress, the fabric cooling in her fingers to accommodate what she needs to sleep

when she first puts it on its an awkward fit, but she feels the seams and waist shift to fit her better. she’s never worn a dress before, but she thinks the way the waistline lightly squeezes her hipbones and the hem tickles the hairs on her ankles is perfect

she’s impulsive and socially graceless and not the least bit self conscious but Keith still feels the awkwardness settle in when she exits the changing room to be met with alluras slack jawed expression

allura finds herself somewhere else, somewhere with her father telling her about the physical properties of a fabric from a planet far away as he sews it into a dress. she’s young and learning, so she’s handing him needles and thread as he needs them.

she’s dancing with him alone in the ballroom, the dress seeming to change shape as she moves, flowing like wings and tails behind her

she’s putting on again for the first time after waking up on arus in a healing pod all but alone in the world and the dress gets her somehow, gently putting pressure on her body where he would have hugged her. she’s shaking, isolated with the universe pressing down on her shoulders without anyone to lean on-

she comes back to Keith when her weight on the bed disturbs alluras stupor and her thumb, a firm, reassuring pressure highlighted by the gentleness in her purple eyes, dragging across her cheek and stopping a tear in its tracks. they’ve been together for long enough for her to know the intimacy behind the gesture as Keith’s thumb grazes the marks on her cheeks. allura sighs as she leans into the touch, gently bringing her fingers up to play with keiths hair as the pressure of keiths free arm comes to rest across her back, the other staying cupped against alluras cheek. the artificial night drifts in and out of their awareness, their only constant each other. 

it takes a while for allura to speak, between the fatigue and the overwhelming comfort of the silence.

“you look lovely”

keith, unable to find for herself the energy for words, huffs a breath from her nose and moves her head to rest against alluras temple, gently pressing her lips there. allura understands because theyve been together long enough.

keith thinks about being hard on the outside, about being ready to run or be run from, and about how alluras hands are soft but still reassuring and grounding

allura thinks about empty a.i. chambers and empty ballrooms, and about how much keith would love traditional altean dancing

eventually one of them goes slack and drags them both down to the bed and the other follows and pulls the covers up over them both. for a moment, the only thing seperating keith and allura is their unsynched breathing

and a moment later its nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! it kinda came out of nowhere but. i wanted to write this a lot. please leave a review if you have the words!
> 
> i highly doubt anyone who reads this finds out about it through live a little, my other voltron fanfic, but if you just so happen to have read both:
> 
> im gonna work on live a little when i get the inspiration! between lances bday and s3 im sure i can find it (probably on the 4th while i wait for my friend to get home from bandcamp lol). sorry its been like. six months.


End file.
